1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wearing apparel, and more particularly to a neck warmer that can be worn around the neck as a scarf or collar and has ancillary removable, ornamental attachments.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many times when one is in need of a garment to protect the neck from the cool air. Heretofore, the conventional scarf has been employed to accomplish this task. Unfortunately, the design of the conventional scarf presents some drawbacks for the wearer. For example, the scarf must be wrapped around the neck to attain maximum protection. This scenario presents a somewhat bulky and uncomfortable scarf layer at the neck. Furthermore, it is difficult to wrap the scarf in a manner wherein the free ends hang evenly, thus presenting a somewhat unfashionable look. Tucking the free ends inside other clothing is not a satisfactory solution in that the ensuing bulkiness is unsightly. The art would certainly welcome a non-bulky neck wrap that could be easily donned, removed and provided with interchangeable ornamental pieces for projecting a fashion statement.
Thus, a neck warmer solving the aforementioned problems is desired.